The King and the Musician
Chapter 1: The King "Do you want to know why I released my Zanpakuto" said Rugido standing high and mighty in the sky. "Why then?" said Gin stroking the hair fromm his eyes. "Because you are nothing more than a pesant in my Kingdom. Centella Nube" he said as he waved his hand followed by a blast of light. From the light, rose a giant cloud of smoke that was coursing with electricity. As the cloud surronded Gin, he felt as the electricty was running across his skin. "First stage complete, Modales" said Rugido as the cloud shrunk and exploded as a blast of electricty. From it, Gin was on one knee wiping his blood from his forehead. "I am no peasent" muttered Gin looking up at Rugido. "Oh is that so. Then why do you bow to your king" said Rugido with a smirk. Gin hobbled up on two feet and stood straigth, holding his harp to his stomach. "As a a King, you like to hear Music. Tell me how this sounds." said Gin holding his harp up. "Song #3 Zaiaku Bakufuu" he said as the song created a large ring that surronded both his and Rugido. The ring expanded slightly and constricted inward and exploded when contact was made to both Rugido and Gin. Gin flew forward slightly and grabbed his leg which was now broken. Rugido was a different story. His arm was ripped off and he had a major horizontal gash on his lower back. "Damn it" said Rugido now angry and flushed with rage. Chapter 2: The King and the Phoenix Rugdio held up his other arm, and called out the word Sanador. The place where the arm was missing bursted and skin shot out, revealing the growth of another arm. "I have an ability unlike most Arrancar, it lets me heal missing limbs." said Rugido moving his fist. He constricted his hand and aimed it outward. "This is it" said Rugido as he waved his arm and a blade of light took form. He grabbed it and the light shed revealing a medival knight's sword. "Death is upon you Shiniga-" said Rugido halting his sentence. "I feel I must know your name. You were a worthy opponent" he continued. "My name- My name! My name is Gin Yobirin. Servant to the Kuchiki Clan and the 8th Seat of the 11th Division." said Gin aiming his harp out. "Haku, Kin, Hayaisaru promise me you will never reveal this to anyone." said Gin. "What does he mean" said Hayaisaru. "He means to shut up watch and never repeat it" said Haku glaring at Hayaisaru. "Got it" said Hayaisaru turning back to the fight. "BANKAI" called Gin as the harp shown brightly above everyone. It reformed in the sky as a giant golden bird above Gin's head. "My Bankai, can only be used for 11.4 minutes so, I wont talk much. Tategoto Go-ruden Tori" he said as the bird spread its wings and let out a caw. The bird spread its wings and flew down onto Rugido. It opened its golden fiery mouth and release a ball of golden light that struck Rugido. He looked up and waved his cape out blowing the bird away, and dimineshing it of its flames. Above Gin's head, it was reborn and let out another caw. "Like the Phoenix, it does not die. It just gets reborn" said Gin.